


The Beasts of Touissant

by commandershakarian



Series: The Witcher [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Vampires, blood and wine dlc, blood and wine spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regis seeks the aid of an old friend to try to convince Dettlaff to stop his attacks against Beauclair. Only, it doesn't turn out quite like he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beasts of Touissant

**Author's Note:**

> Helena is the property of @gwyncath

Margaux de la Grange wasn’t the sort that a person would expect to be a vampire. She was usually demure, kind, treated those around her with respect and deference. She was often seen with peasants and beggars as much as she was seen with nobility. She owned a vineyard, oversaw its entire creation and always took the first sip once each barrel was ready for shipment. She donated money to charity, to orphanages, and yet, people always sensed a strange darkness in her. She had never married, never taken a lover. Some even talked about how she rarely wore anything but dark reds and black and how the lighting in her home was always dark to the point of barely being able to see. But none ever suspected the truth. **  
**

It was nights like this, however, when Margaux was reminded of how different she truly was from the humans she socialized with. Her oldest friends now filled her living room. Dettlaff looked ready to run at the first sign of trouble. Regis was standing behind him, looking more calm than the situation really called for. The way he kept his composure around the swirl of emotions that was his closest friend was admirable.

“Dettlaff, please stop pacing. You’re making me dizzy.” Margaux begged of him, satisfied when his halted his steps and faced her. “Now tell me, what is this about?”

“Rhena-” Dettlaff paused and rubbed his face, the situation stressful for him to discuss. Margaux could only imagine how much turmoil it caused within. “Syanna is behind the letters, the fake kidnapping, everything. The forced murders… her doing.”

Margaux raised an eyebrow. “And the reason she still breathes is?”

“If I may interrupt?” Regis’ voice came before Dettlaff could utter another word. Margaux would have lashed out at him if Dettlaff didn’t appear relieved for the moment. “Syanna cannot die. She is the sister of the duchess. It… complicates things, certainly.”

Margaux honestly didn’t see how it did, but she didn’t respond to him. Instead, she returned her attention to Dettlaff. “And the vampires in the city? Is this your doing?”

He nodded, but said nothing.

Margaux could tell that it bothered him, this thing with Syanna, but she couldn’t determine if it was because of her using him or the murders, both or even neither. It could be something else completely. Dettlaff wouldn’t tell her, not now. Maybe later, once this mess was dealt with. “Dettlaff, I understand that you are upset, but attacking the city? Really? This is below you.”

Anger flashed in his gaze. “I gave them three days-”

Margaux lifted her hand, her azure eyes slanting into an icy glare. “The city will be spared. Do you understand me? The attacks stop. Now. Your friends will stop attacking mine.” The vampiress meet Dettlaff’s gaze, unwavering. “I do not care what you do with the woman. Kill her or not. Her life does not matter. But I will not have your silly romance ruin my home.”

Dettlaff nodded once, in respect only. Margaux knew this. He left immediately after, probably to go hunt down Syanna. If the woman died, so be it. It would be for the best. For all parties involved.

Margaux lifted the bottle of wine her servants had set out, untouched until now. As she poured the wine into her glass, she muttered under her breath about humans and romance. Two things that should never mix if one was a vampire.

“Do you not care if he kills her?” Regis asked, the frown on his face expressing his disapproval of the entire situation.

Margaux swirled the wine in her glass, gazing into the crimson liquid and wishing it was blood instead. “I do not.”

Regis paused for a moment, collecting himself so that he didn’t sound as if he was scolding her. Not that it mattered either way. He knew she wouldn’t listen to his fears about giving Dettlaff the choice on how he would deal with Syanna. “Margie, if Dettlaff kills Syanna-”

“Then he may be able to move on.” Margaux cut him off, annoyed that Regis was so worried about a woman who had no problem destroying their friend’s life. “Syanna has caused enough trouble. She’s gotten her wish. The men who have wronged her are dead. Dettlaff has suffered because of that. I do not like it when my friends suffer.” She paused, letting those words sink in before continuing. “If I’m to be honest, Regis, Syanna is lucky to die at the hands of Dettlaff. I, on the other hand, would have prolonged her suffering. If only for the pleasure of watching her scream for mercy.” Margaux took a sip of wine before finishing her thought. “Then I would have drank her dry.”

Regis shook his head. Margaux could feel the disapproval rolling off of him in waves. He turned to the blonde woman sitting in the wing-backed chair beside him. Her pale eyes glanced up at him, not a hint of an expression on her lovely face. She had been silent the entire time. “Helena? Do you have nothing to add?”

“You know my feelings on the subject, Regis. Would you have me repeat Margaux’s words back to you?” Helena’s voice held no feeling although Margaux knew that she had many feelings concerning this human woman and Dettlaff. She’d never been quiet about it in the past.

Finally, Regis sighed, knowing that he wouldn’t move these two ice cold women to feel for a human. “I should have expected nothing less.” Straightening himself, his hand found the strap of his bag, a pose he usually took when he was going to say something unpleasant. “I would have believed that you wanted the best for Dettlaff, but I know you better than that, Margaux. You only want the best for you and that would mean Syanna’s death.”

“Dead or alive, it matters not. Syanna’s hold over Dettlaff is done.” Margaux responded, taking the seat opposite of Helena. “Humans should not meddle in the affairs of vampires. Those that do suffer the consequences.”


End file.
